


Song of Pleasure

by bookwyrmling



Series: Check Please! Kink Bingo 2017 [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Communication and Consent, Gags, Jack is a loud bottom and Bitty loves it, Light BDSM, M/M, Mouthplay, No really this is nothing but smut, Oral Sex, Smut, drool, very nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9567977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwyrmling/pseuds/bookwyrmling
Summary: Jack wanted to try a gag, but Bitty really didn't want those beautiful cries muffled.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Check, Please! Kink Bingo 2017. Prompt: Gags

“I know you said you wanted to try a gag, but I just like hearing you too much.”

Jack breathed heavy around the ring gag, already feeling spit begin to pool in his mouth. Bitty sat between his legs, staring down at him almost apologetically even though Jack had agreed to this before they had even opened the box. Unable to do much with his mouth held open, Jack crinkled his eyes in a smile and reached a hand up to lock with the one Bitty rose to meet it with.

“You make such pretty sounds,” Bitty explained, leaning over to kiss his hand and Jack let out a happy sigh as the rest of the tension in his body slipped away and he sank into the mattress, his bent legs falling even further apart in invitation.

Bitty ran his hands down Jack’s bare torso, his fingers dancing along his iliac crests before kneading into his legs, thumbs digging deep into the muscle of his inner thigh and Jack rolled his head and shifted his hips in anticipation.

“You’re gonna be so good for me, aren’t you?” Bitty asked fondly, leaning down to brush soft lips up the length of Jack’s inner thigh, feeling the change in skin texture as he drew close to his boyfriend’s hardening member. Bitty moved up to his abs then, nuzzling against Jack’s happy trail and smirking at the hitch in Jack’s breath that he could both hear and feel.

“Disappointed?” Bitty teased with a raised eyebrow, sitting up just enough to look straight into Jack’s wide eyes.

Jack lowered them in apology and shook his head.

“Good,” Bitty reminded him, his hands kneading Jack’s thighs comfortingly once more, “You know I’ll always take care of you.”

The words brought Jack’s eyes up once more as the man nodded. The tension broke when Bitty smiled then leaned down to lip at Jack’s torso. His hands went from massaging Jack’s thighs to running up and down their lengths, tongue tracing the line between his abs, listening to the fluttering of Jack’s every breath, stopping to suck a mark on the places where Jack would suddenly breathe in hard through his nose. Jack’s legs fell open just a little bit more and Bitty could feel his cock standing at full attention, brushing intermittently against his shoulder or jaw. If he looked up, he could catch the glistening of saliva on Jack’s stretched pink lips. Lips now shining bright in comparison to the soft black leather strap running around the back of his head or the intermittent peaks of silver from the metallic ring. Bitty’s dick twitched at the sight and he pressed his teeth into Jack’s side, running them back up his stomach as his hands pushed back down Jack’s thighs and Jack moaned, loud and long as his hands clenched into the sheets and his thighs and abs tensed to keep from bucking.

The sound was music and Bitty sighed at it, lifting himself up just enough to smile down at Jack once again. “That was beautiful, Jack,” he praised, “You’re gonna make so many more good sounds for me, aren’t you?”

“Yehhu.”

Bitty paused as the nonsense sound proved to be an attempt at the word yes and he frowned, nails digging into Jack’s thighs and hips and drawing a shocked whimper. “I didn’t say talking was one of ‘em,” he made himself clear, leaning down to kiss the half-moon indents he could reach. “The gag was your idea, Jack,” Bitty continued, pushing himself back up and holding Jack’s gaze, “You gotta follow the rules. So unless you need me to stop, I don’t want to hear another word out of your mouth. Nod if you understand.”

Jack nodded and leaned his head back against the pillow and Bitty took a deep breath before leaning back down once more, settling himself fully between Jack’s legs, and nuzzling into the base of his erection.

“I can’t understand what you’re saying,” he explained as he uncapped the lube and poured some onto his fingers, “I have to take any possibility as the safe word.”

“Nngh,” Jack moaned and Bitty took that as understanding, pressing a kiss once more against the man’s erection before taking the head into his mouth and massaging at his puckered entrance with one of the lubed fingers.

With his elbows holding him up, Bitty used one hand to hold Jack’s cock in place, pressing open mouth kisses down its length before licking back up the vein and to the head. He pulled down on the foreskin and sucked on the tip and, all the while, Bitty’s other hand stretched Jack open.

Jack groaned at each press of a new digit into his anus and moaned when Bitty took him to the back of his throat, nose pressed into the man’s pubic hair. He shouted, his hips jolting and shoulders shaking, each time Bitty pressed his fingers into his prostate and, just for the fun of it, when Bitty was pressed in all the way to his knuckles, he massaged his thumb into Jack’s perineum.

It was a symphony of sound normally muffled by a fist or a pillow or held prisoner behind closed teeth and lips and it stirred Bitty up and urged him on. He pressed his third finger in and prodded his tongue against the tip of Jack’s cock, all while trying—and failing horrendously—to not grind his hips into the mattress.

When Jack felt comfortably stretched, Bitty slipped his three fingers in once more to press at his prostate and hollowed his cheeks as he lifted his mouth off Jack’s cock with a pop and Jack actually keened, his hips stuttering between seeking more of Bitty’s mouth and further stimulation from his fingers, but even those Bitty pulled away and wiped on the towel he had kept on hand for this purpose.

Jack’s eyes were shut, his breaths heavy and hands clenched into the sheets as his body began to slowly drop down from the edge it had been pushed to. His chest heaved with every breath and his body shone with perspiration.

Bitty softly brushed Jack’s bangs away from his forehead, running his thumb comfortingly along his hairline until he opened his eyes. His pupils were blown out and there was a distance to his gaze even though he was tracking Bitty’s own face as proved by the way the corners of his mouth and eyes crinkled when Bitty smiled down at him.

“You ready?” Bitty asked, his fingers trailing down the side of Jack’s face to the leather strap then up to Jack’s lips, tracking through the tacky beginnings of drying drool and the slippery evidence that it was still leaking.

Jack nodded his head before moving it so Bitty’s fingers slipped into his mouth, his tongue instantly pulling them in further.

“You sure you want me to fuck your ass?” Bitty laughed as he pressed two of his fingers in deep, pressing his tongue down before running them along the roof of his mouth, “You don’t just want me to fuck your mouth? You’re literally droolin’ for it.”

Jack had been about to nod his head to the first question when Bitty asked the second and his eyes flew open wide, meeting Bitty’s and pleading as his hands clenched once more into the sheets.

“Later?” Bitty asked with a humoring tone as he withdrew his fingers, recognizing Jack’s inability to make decisions at this moment. He tugged at the gag, drawing a moan from Jack, and added, “I don’t think I’d fit, anyway.”

Jack nodded and his entire body shivered at the idea.

Reaching back down to their supplies, Bitty grabbed and then held up a foil packet for Jack to see.

“If you want me to wear a condom, I need you to nod your head.”

Jack shook his head and Bitty leaned down to kiss his temple as he tossed the foil aside.

“Do you want me to pull out?” he asked, his lips pressed against Jack’s ear.

Jack shook his head again and Bitty groaned. He pulled the lobe of Jack’s ear into his mouth and sucked on it before trailing open mouth kisses along the seam of leather pressing into his cheek, tracing the exact same route his fingers had mapped out only moments before.

“You’re so good for me, honey,” he whispered against Jack’s mouth, “Too good for me.”

Licking inside, they both groaned at the kiss they had so far denied themselves and got lost in the movements of each other’s tongues. Bitty licked around the inside of the ring, pressing against the back of Jack’s teeth and forcing them open, before pulling away and licking all the drool off his lips.

“Wasn’t this so much better than a ball gag?” he asked with a hum, “I wouldn’t be able to kiss you if your mouth was full or covered.”

Jack grunted his approval and Bitty smiled as he moved back down Jack’s body, his hands trailing down his torso and catching each of the muscles that quivered beneath his touch.

Once he was back on his knees, Bitty uncapped the lube once more and covered his own erection in it thoroughly, capping it and putting it aside one last time before grabbing himself by the base, lining up to Jack’s hole and pressing in.

Jack groaned, his head tossed back as Bitty slowly sank to the hilt, hips pressed snug against his ass. And then they stilled, giving Jack the time just necessary to adjust before pulling out almost to the tip and pressing back in, drawing out yet another groan.

“Doing okay there?” Bitty asked through his own huffs once he was capable of doing anything other than telling himself not to come right then and there at the feel of Jack warm and tight and wet around him, at the squelch of their joined bodies mingling with Jack’s moans and Bitty’s own harsh breaths.

Jack nodded and Bitty did, too. “Remember to tap me if you need me to take the gag out,” he said once more for his sake as much as Jack’s before lifting the man’s thighs onto his shoulders, slipping his knees under Jack’s body and driving up into him at a long-familiar angle.

Jack sang.

Jack sang and Bitty cut off his own moans just under his breath to hear it better, the way each moan and keen filled the room and the slap of flesh beat out a rhythm to follow, only just slower than his own heart’s staccato.

Bitty’s arms were wrapped tight around Jack’s thighs, fingers pressing bruises on the inside that would blossom in time for his skate tomorrow. Jack’s legs bounced on Bitty’s shoulders, on either side of his head, and Jack reached down with his hands to grab onto Bitty’s ass, propelling him to greater speed and force.

“Oh, Lord, sweetheart, I’m getting close,” Bitty shuddered, “So close.”

Jack moaned and tightened his grip on Bitty’s ass, his own clenching down on Bitty’s cock and Bitty knew Jack was close, too, but there was nothing he could do to help in this position.

“You gotta do some of the work, too, hon,” he pleaded, fighting the building desire in his body to close his eyes and leap off the edge of the coming cliff, “I can’t hold you and touch you. You gotta do that yourself.”

But he forced his eyes open, all the same, watching as Jack released his grip on Bitty’s ass and grabbed hold of his own cock, unable to do more than grasp it as Bitty slammed into his prostate and drew out a sob.

“So good, Jack,” Bitty pushed, knowing what his words did to Jack, “Feel so good. Look so good. Sound so good.”

Jack’s keen cut off with a gurgle from the drool, but he turned his head to the side to let it pour out, his eyes clenched shut. Each thrust from Bitty forced Jack’s cock into his own hand and Jack’s cries grew in volume, his entire body shaking with his drawing orgasm.

“Come on, baby, touch yourself,” Bitty goaded, feeling the coil in his own body tighten, “Let me see you jack yourself off. Let me hear you come.”

And, like those very words were a trigger, Jack’s hand tightened around his cock and he shouted through a cracking voice as white spurted up his chest. Bitty sobbed at the sound, at the sight, at the feel of Jack clenched around him and his eyes slammed shut as he rose up on his knees just enough to bend over and pound into Jack’s body the last two times before coming, as well.

Jack’s legs slipped off Bitty’s shoulders and fell down on either side of him the moment he released them. Bitty fell forward and tucked himself to Jack’s side, reaching out and kissing his face over and over, not caring about drool or tears of pleasure. Jack had that languid, fucked out look to his eyes and Bitty reached around to loosen the gag, removing the metal ring carefully from his mouth and dropping it behind him.

“Biddy,” Jack slurred once Bitty had wiped his face clean, his hands reaching out to hold on and Bitty leaned in to kiss him once, twice, again. “Biddy,” he continued to slur and Bitty smiled fondly and brushed his hair from his face and kissed him again.

“Is your jaw sore?” he asked, tracing his fingers along it when Jack pressed his face into Bitty’s neck. Jack shook his head once before pausing and shrugging.

“A little bit, huh?” Bitty asked softly as he continued to massage at the joints, “I can hear it.”

Jack grunted and Bitty could feel the frown against his skin and knew Jack felt just enough annoyance from that comment that he was beginning to resurface.

“I know you’re sleepy, sweetpea, but I need you to stay awake for a bit longer,” Bitty pressed as his hand not being squashed by his own body reached down to rub at Jack’s arm wrapped around him, “I need you to let me up.”

Jack groaned again and tightened his hold and Bitty laughed and kissed him on the forehead. “I’m just getting a damp cloth,” he promised, “We’ll clean you up a bit and then you can take a short nap before a shower. Okay?”

Jack grumbled, but acquiesced, lifting his arm just enough for Bitty to slip out. “I’m still right with you, hon,” he continued to speak so Jack could hear his voice as he gathered up their supplies and wiped the bit of Jack’s come that had been transferred to him when Jack had pulled him in tight. “You were so good today. Did you like the gag, then?”

Jack grunted in approval and Bitty smiled from the bathroom as he turned on the sink and ran the towel through the warm water. “I’m glad to hear that,” he spoke, loud enough to be heard over the water, but when he stepped back into the room, he could already see the steady rise and fall of sleep on Jack’s chest.

With a fond smile, Bitty walked up to the bed, sitting on it and carefully wiping down Jack’s body before dropping it on the floor and curling up behind him With a kiss pressed against the already fading marks of the gag on Jack’s cheek, Bitty settled in for a small nap, as well.


End file.
